50 Cosas Que Sirius Black Tiene Prohibido Hacer
by Neinde
Summary: Remus hace una lista de cosas que su novio Sirius tiene prohibido hacer, pero conociendo al joven Black, no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados! SLASH, HUMOR Y SOBRE TODO MERODEADOREEEEES! :


HI GIRLZ!! Bueno a la vista de la imposibilidad de seguir con la traducción de "Botellas Rotas", he decidido suplirlo con otra traducción y tras mucho buscar di con la autora Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love, la mayoría de sus fics son one-shots, fics dialogados es decir que no hay narración, sino solo dialogo entre los personajes o listas como la de este fic.

Al contrario de "Botellas Rotas", esta vez busque fics más sencillos de leer y comprender y con los que espero que se partan de risa.

Además otro factor importante es que la mayoría, al ser one-shots, ya están terminados por lo que no habrá problema para seguir subiéndolos si la autora se atrasara con los capítulos o no pudiera seguir escribiendo (tiene 23 fics XD vamos de sobra)

Bueno, debo estarlas aburriendo y uds deben tener ganas de leer de una vez. Ojala lo disfruten, y si cuando hayan terminado de leerlos les duele la barriga, es una buena señal.

Habrá sido de la risa :)

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

P.D: la historia no es mía, solo traduzco el fic de Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love.

Sí, soy rubia, pero no multimillonaria. Así que no soy J. y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (lástima…)

ADVERTENCIA: este fic contiene vocabulario y situaciones explícitas solo aptas para adultos, además de slash Sirius/Remus y lemmon, no interesadas abstenerse de seguir leyendo ^^

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

50 Cosas Que Sirius Black Tiene Prohibido Hacer

Cantar "El Nene Volvió" a todo lo que le dan los pulmones, vestido con una apretada minifalda de cuero.

Hacer interminables insinuaciones sobre los plátanos.

Echarse una foto mientras se está duchando y luego venderla a la población femenina de Hogwarts.

Maquillar a Remus mientras está dormido.

Preguntar al profesor de pociones si los deberes de ese día pueden ser utilizados como lubricante sexual.

Firmar sus redacciones como "El Seriamente Sexy Sirius"

Invitar deliberadamente a Myrtle la llorona a entrar en el baño, mientras él y Remus se están "bañando" juntos.

…Y luego, por supuesto, fingir que no sabe nada acerca de ello.

Comprarle a Remus un collar anti-pulgas, y luego intentar estrangularlo con él.

Alentar a los de primero a que se hagan amigos del Caballero Sanguinario.

Pintar una pelota de golf de dorado, pegarle alas y luego cambiar la snitch por ella.

Transformar a Remus en un cachorrito y llamarle Squishy (significa algo así como: apretujable).

Crear oficialmente el "Día de abrazar Slytherins".

Robar los sujetadores de Lily.

…Y después obligar a James a usar el más sexy por encima de su ropa del colegio.

Correr desnudo por el colegio con S.O.B (supongo que será: Sirius Orion Black) escrito en su pecho con chocolate fundido.

…Y después preguntar en alto a Remus que lo lama.

Convencer a Remus de que todos los libros de la biblioteca fueron robados y que la van a cerrar.

Decirle a todo el mundo que la madre de James se parece a Voldemort.

Escribir un libro sobre diferentes posturas sexuales con diagramas, usando el osito de peluche de Remus y un elfo doméstico como modelos.

…Y luego alegar que el palo de la escoba de James le dijo que lo hiciera.

Decirle a los de primero que Filch abusa regularmente de su gata.

Decirles a los de primero que Filch es la Voz de Dios.

Preguntar al profesor Flitwick si sabe dónde vive Blancanieves.

Pinchar un globo en medio de los discursos e Dumbledore.

Echarse kétchup en la frente y luego decirle a Remus que se cayó de la Torre de Astronomía.

Poner condones "usados" en la cama de James, antes de que él y Lily lleguen para hacer sus "cosas".

Referirse a Remus como "lobo loco por el sexo" en público.

Decirle a la gente que es "ese Día del Mes de Remus" cuando regaña a los de primero por respirar demasiado alto.

Intentar matar a golpes a James con una servilleta

…O una almohada.

Preguntar durante la cena a la Profesora Sprout si se casaría con él.

…Y luego contarle a todo el Gran Salón en alto y gráficamente sobre sus arriesgadas escapadas sexuales.

Dibujar caras en frutas y luego llevarlas con él a todas partes, asegurando que son sus malvados secuaces y que juntos dominarán el mundo.

Empujar a Remus sobre un radiador caliente y besarlo, sólo para ver cuánto le lleva darse cuenta de que se está quemando el culo.

Prender fuego al pelo de Lily, solo para ver si hay alguna diferencia entre el color de su pelo y el fuego.

Escribir frases obscenas en la tarjeta de San Valentín de Remus.

Hablarle a James sobre el sexo telefónico y luego darle el número del fijo de la casa de Lily.

Amenazar con romper un vaso en la cabeza de Lily si pasa más de tres horas con Remus en la biblioteca.

Darse cuenta de que, mientras que sacar brillo a su varita en la Sala Común es aceptable, "Sacar brillo a Su Varita" en la Sala Común, no lo es.

Intentar demostrarle a la clase que Minerva McGonagall tiene cosquillas, manualmente…

…Y luego proclamar que McGonagall lo planeó todo y que lo está acosando sexualmente.

Poner cientos de mofetas rabiosas en el dormitorio de Snape.

…Y después asegurar que Snape, simplemente, no debería haber dejado la ventana abierta.

Anunciar a todo Hogwarts que ha tenido sexo loco con un licántropo totalmente transformado.

Anunciar a todo Hogwarts que ha tenido sexo loco con una rata.

Anunciar a todo Hogwarts que ha tenido sexo loco con un ciervo

Anunciar a todo Hogwarts que ha tenido sexo loco con un buñuelo.

Decirle a Dumbledore que su _larga_ barba le parece increíblemente erótica.

….Y luego intentar acariciarla seductoramente.

-----------------------------------------------

Oh, con que sus amigos se pensaban que eran muy listos ¿Eh?

Sirius se quedo mirando la increíblemente larga lista con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tenía unos amigos realmente fantásticos ¿A que si?

¿Por qué demonio querría el acariciar la _barba de Dumbledore_? ¡Eso sería simplemente extravagante!

…Aunque también sería totalmente hilarante.

De repente, Sirius hizo una mueca cuando una idea (oh no) se le vino a la cabeza. Eso será brillante, podría incluso traumatizar a su querido licántropo de por vida. El anímago perro soltó una pequeña, casi histérica risita ante la imagen de un absolutamente traumatizado Remus.

Bueno, ya que le habían dado un regalo tan molesto, que obviamente había sido escrito por su novio (reconocería aquella caligrafía en cualquier parte) ¿Por qué no devolvérsela?

El mago rio entrecortadamente mientras sacaba una pluma y escribía…

---------------------------------------------------

Remus bostezo y paso por el hueco del retrato; toda esa comida le había dado sueño.

Mientras subía las escaleras a los dormitorios de los de séptimo, se quedo helado cuando escucho música.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y subió corriendo los peldaños que quedaban mientras el horror se extendía por su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que la canción que sonaba no era otra que "El nene volvió"

Irrumpiendo en la habitación. Se quedo paralizado cuando vio a Sirius.

Bailando.

Cantando.

La mandíbula se le quedo colgando.

Oh, Señor.

Sirius dio in elaborado giro y luego se contoneo hacia el estupefacto licántropo, sus ojos grises brillando traviesamente. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Remus lo pegó a él.

-Por cierto, me encantó el regalo-hizo una mueca, haciendo un gesto hacia la lista. Remus se retorció un poco dentro del agarre de Sirius, el curo lo hizo sentirse familiarmente incomodo. Entonces el licántropo le echo un vistazo a la lista, frunció al ver el numero 51) al final en el desordenado garabateo de Sirius.

Juraría que había solo 50.

-He añadido algo a modo d Gracias-Remus miro a Sirius mordiéndose el labio inferior. Oh, esto no podía ser bueno.

-Canuto… ¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora?

-Anda ve, échale un vistazo, es todo para ti-Sirius sonrió presuntuosamente.

Remus se aparto de él y anduvo hacia la lista que estaba pegada en la puerta del baño.

_Hacer __todas__ las cosas de la lista porque Remus esta condenadamente sexy cuando se enfada._

El licántropo trago saliva.

-¿Si…Sirius? Solo estábamos bromeando…-dándose la vuelta se paro en shock al ver a su novio dando vueltas a un…collar de pulgas.

Mierda.

-Ten cuidado con los radiadores, Remusito cariño, porque tu culo está a punto de ponerse caliente, caliente, _caliente._

Doble mierda.

------------------------------------------------------

Ojala les haya gustado XDDD

Dejen review please!!! La autora sabes algo de español y se va a pasar para leerlos jajaja :)


End file.
